1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a retractable file folder, and more particularly to an innovative one which can be accommodated into brief case and placed vertically on the table.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
A file folder is currently a best-selling product that is extensively used for accommodating papers and files. In response to diversified customer requirements, novel file folders of various patterns, textures and structural types have been developed in this industry.
The structure of the file folder is considered from different aspects, such as functionality, structural strength, value, user-friendliness, portability and functional classification.
However, some shortcomings of the typical file folder still exist. The file folder can be stretched for accessing the files, or the bottom area of the file folder can be expanded for placing it vertically on the table, but it is difficult to make it smaller or thinner and to place it easily into the brief case due to its inflexibility.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.